DAIKENKAI
Lyrics Nihongo 回転頭からない言語　ハイテンションと固いテンポ 　I 先導するジャイケン5から大見解戦法 x2 　35+4÷2すらはじけぬコンパ好き達に 　あっさり鈍角にねじ込むさばけた音楽鬼は 　どっからどこまでかわからん？が音わけた理由だ 　どいつとこいつのしゃべくりが、垂らした汗ふきな 　デンダン変化つけた×電波に乗る大変馬鹿げた発言にゃ 　グーを作りゃ人格すら変わる程にあがる心拍数は 　たっぷりあこぎだが、にょい棒を握る田と力 　として生まれたときから続けてきたこの遊び方 回転頭からない言語　ハイテンションと固いテンポ 　I 先導するジャイケン5から大見解戦法 x2 ☆3通りから4通り　本道理より煩悩に 　まかせたぎりを梱包し　がっつり温厚に 　本当にこの鈍行に　またがっていればdon't worry 　Don Pach Don Pach Don　今日で　とことん交尾する日本島に 　Don Pach Don Pach Don　今日で　とことん交尾する日本島に 　Don Pach Don Pach Don　今日で　とことん交尾する日本島に 　そん時そん時そんちょうし　ぶち壊していくぜ見本道理だば Romaji Kaitentou kara nai gengo Haitenshon to katai tenpo I sendou suru jaiken go Kara daikenkai senhou!x2 Sanjuugo plus yon waru ni Sura wa jikenu konpa sukitachi ni Assari donkaku ni ne jikomu sabaketa ongaki wa Dokkara doko made kabunkaran Hatena wa onwaketa riyuu da Doitsu to koitsu no chuukuri ga Tarashita kanfuki na Dendan henka tsuketa denpa ni noru taihen baka keta hatsuken ni ya Guu wo tsukuri ya jin kakusura Kawaru tei ni agaru shin hakushu wa Tappuriako gita ga Ni yo ibou wo nigiru den to chikara Doushite umareta toki kara Tsuzukete kita kono asobi kata! Kaitentou kara nai gengo Haitenshon to katai tenpo I sendou suru jaiken go Kara daikenkai senhou! Kaitentou kara nai gengo Haitenshon to katai tenpo I sendou suru jaiken go Kara daikenkai senhou! San doori kara yon doori! Hon douri yori honnou ni Mata gatteireba don't worry Gattsuri onkou ni Hon douri yori honnou ni Mata gatteireba don't worry Donpachi donpachi don kyou de Doko don koubi suru nihon tou ni San doori kara yon doori! Hon douri yori honnou ni Mata gatteireba don't worry Gattsuri onkou ni Hon douri yori honnou ni Mata gatteireba don't worry Donpachi donpachi don kyou de Doko don koubi suru nihon tou ni Donpachi donpachi don kyou de Doko don koubi suru nihon tou ni Donpachi donpachi don kyou de Doko don koubi suru nihon tou ni Son toki son toki son choushi Buchi kowashiteiku mihon douri da ba! English Translation Nonsense language from a rotating head, high tension and a firm tempo. From a 5-match janken match I guide comes tactics for big opinions.x2 35 plus 4 divided by 2, the partygoers who don't burst open don't know, This sociable sound demon screwing into an obtuse angle easily, They dunno where from or where to, but anyway he divided the sound. Everyone's winding chatter is a dangling handkerchief. An alteration in the radar and in the nonsense coming over the airwaves, If you start snorin', your heartbeat that's goin' up as much as your personality changes Is really greedy, but there's power and land of the priest's staff And since I was born, I've kept on playin' like this. Nonsense language from a rotating head, high tension and a firm tempo. From a 5-match janken match I guide comes tactics for big opinions.x2 From 3rd street to 4th street, from main street to the carnal desires, Pack up the duties left to you, take it all gently, Really, you don't have to worry if you extend over to this slow train. Don Pach Don Pach Don Today, on this Japanese island where they're sexin' it up. From 3rd street to 4th street, from main street to the carnal desires, Pack up the duties left to you, take it all gently, Really, you don't have to worry if you extend over to this slow train. Don Pach Don Pach Don Today, on this Japanese island where they're sexin' it up Don Pach Don Pach Don Today, on this Japanese island where they're sexin' it up. Don Pach Don Pach Don Today, on this Japanese island where they're sexin' it up. That time, that time, I give respect, we'll break it all apart, yo, just like this example. Long Version 回転頭からない言語　ハイテンションと固いテンポ 　I 先導するジャイケン5から大見解戦法 x2 　35+4÷2すらはじけぬコンパ好き達に 　あっさり鈍角にねじ込むさばけた音楽鬼は 　どっからどこまでかわからん？が音わけた理由だ 　どいつとこいつのしゃべくりが、垂らした汗ふきな 回転頭からない言語　ハイテンションと固いテンポ 　I 先導するジャイケン5から大見解戦法 x2 　 　大都会の回答愛想　笑いがみじめなバイト 　会長ぶってる体調ぜんまい仕掛けの愛情内臓 　退屈なサイクル丸め込んだ怪物 　ひブルーが売り名店で変なばいぷす 　ぶちこわしたればいいよだめわだめなり 　あてわないがかれない何かそこにあればいい 　巻いて巻いて巻いて巻いて皿に勝てりゃそれがいい 　これがいいというんでなくてやっぱ俺がいい 　デンダン変化つけた×電波に乗る大変馬鹿げた発言にゃ 　グーを作りゃ人格すら変わる程にあがる心拍数は 　たっぷりあこぎだが、にょい棒を握る田と力 　として生まれたときから続けてきたこの遊び方 回転頭からない言語　ハイテンションと固いテンポ 　I 先導するジャイケン5から大見解戦法 x2 ☆3通りから4通り　本道理より煩悩に 　まかせたぎりを梱包し　がっつり温厚に 　本当にこの鈍行に　またがっていればdon't worry 　Don Pach Don Pach Don　今日で　とことん交尾する日本島に ☆3通りから4通り　本道理より煩悩に 　まかせたぎりを梱包し　がっつり温厚に 　本当にこの鈍行に　またがっていればdon't worry 　Don Pach Don Pach Don　今日で　とことん交尾する日本島に 　Don Pach Don Pach Don　今日で　とことん交尾する日本島に 　Don Pach Don Pach Don　今日で　とことん交尾する日本島に Don Pach Don Pach Don　今日で　とことん交尾する日本島に　 そん時そん時そんちょうし　ぶち壊していくぜ見本道理だば Long Romaji Kaitentou kara nai gengo Haitenshon to katai tenpo I sendou suru jaiken go Kara daikenkai senhou!x2 Sanjuugo plus yon waru ni Sura wa jikenu konpa sukitachi ni Assari donkaku ni ne jikomu sabaketa ongaki wa Dokkara doko made kabunkaran Hatena wa onwaketa riyuu da Doitsu to koitsu no chuukuri ga Tarashita kanfuki na Kaitentou kara nai gengo Haitenshon to katai tenpo I sendou suru jaiken go Kara daikenkai senhou!x2 Daitokai no kaitou aisou warai ga mijimena baito Kaichou butteru taichou zenmai shikake no aijou naizou Taikutsu na SAIKURU marumekonda kaibutsu Hi BURUU ga urinaten de hen na BAIPUSU Buchikowashitareba ii yo dame wa dame nari Ate wa nai ga karenai nan ka soko ni areba ii Maite maite maite maite sara ni katerya sore ga ii Kore ga ii to iunde nakute yappa ore ga ii Dendan henka tsuketa denpa ni noru taihen baka keta hatsuken ni ya Guu wo tsukuri ya jin kakusura Kawaru tei ni agaru shin hakushu wa Tappuriako gita ga Ni yo ibou wo nigiru den to chikara Doushite umareta toki kara Tsuzukete kita kono asobi kata! Kaitentou kara nai gengo Haitenshon to katai tenpo I sendou suru jaiken go Kara daikenkai senhou! Kaitentou kara nai gengo Haitenshon to katai tenpo I sendou suru jaiken go Kara daikenkai senhou! x2 San doori kara yon doori! Hon douri yori honnou ni Mata gatteireba don't worry Gattsuri onkou ni Hon douri yori honnou ni Mata gatteireba don't worry Donpachi donpachi don kyou de Doko don koubi suru nihon tou ni San doori kara yon doori! Hon douri yori honnou ni Mata gatteireba don't worry Gattsuri onkou ni Hon douri yori honnou ni Mata gatteireba don't worry Donpachi donpachi don kyou de Doko don koubi suru nihon tou ni San doori kara yon doori! Hon douri yori honnou ni Mata gatteireba don't worry Gattsuri onkou ni Hon douri yori honnou ni Mata gatteireba don't worry Donpachi donpachi don kyou de Doko don koubi suru nihon tou ni Donpachi donpachi don kyou de Doko don koubi suru nihon tou ni Donpachi donpachi don kyou de Doko don koubi suru nihon tou ni Donpachi donpachi don kyou de Doko don koubi suru nihon tou ni Son toki son toki son choushi Buchi kowashiteiku mihon douri da ba! Long English Translation Song Connections/Remixes *'大見解' is the first song in the HIP ROCK series of songs. Other songs in this series are: **HIP ROCK 2, 男々道, appears in pop'n music 9. **HIP ROCK 3, 雪上断火, appears in pop'n music いろは. **HIP ROCK 3.5, 差無来!!, appears in GuitarFreaks V3 & DrumMania V3. **HIP ROCK 4, 路男, appears in pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE. **HIP ROCK 5, 一撃必翔, appears in pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝. *A long version of 大見解 appears on the pop'n music Vocal Best 3 CD. This version is the basis for HIP ROCK LONG in pop'n music 9. **A shorter version of this arrangement is also used on later Pop'n Music titles since pop'n music 16 PARTY♪, replacing the original audio. *The DanceDanceRevolution series uses a shorter version of 大見解. *A different arrangement of 大見解, titled 大見解コア, appears on Des-ROW's album, D.. *A remix of 大見解 by CALF, titled 大見解の新見解, can be found in pop'n music 16 PARTY♪. *'大見解' appears as part of the PM SUPER BEST すぺしゃるメドレー, a medley by Tsugumi Kataoka that can be found on the pop'n music SUPER BEST BOX compilation album. Trivia *'大見解' marks the first appearance of ALPHA in BEMANI. *In the DanceDanceRevolution series, 大見解 received an unique video (different from the GuitarFreaks & DrumMania video) in DanceDanceRevolution EXTREME 2. This video was carried to the arcade releases in DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA. *'大見解' received a new EX chart in pop'n music 16 PARTY♪. This chart uses a short version of HIP ROCK LONG (which was removed in the same pop'n music game). **Pop'n Music portable 2 uses the original 大見解 audio for the EX chart instead. *Before pop'n music 8, in pop'n music 6 CS, and in the DanceDanceRevolution series, 大見解's artist is shown as Des-ROW feat. TSUBOI for ALPHA. **In the beatmania / beatmania III series, 大見解 is credited to Des-ROW. *In pop'n music 11, the long version of 大見解 does not have its subtitle. *'大見解' receives two, unique videos: one made in the GuitarFreaks and drummania franchise and in the beatmania franchise; and another that is only created for the DanceDanceRevolution series. **In addition, 大見解 is so far the first and only Pop'n Music crossover song in BEMANI games to have more than one unique video. *In DanceDanceRevolution ULTRAMIX3, 大見解's title and artist were changed to Daikenkai and Des-ROW・UNION, respectively. **It also received a Double BEGINNER chart in DanceDanceRevolution ULTRAMIX3. *'大見解's' Double CHALLENGE chart is retroactively the first chart to be rated Level 14 in the DanceDanceRevolution series. *'大見解' received an EASY chart in pop'n music Sunny Park, replacing its old 5-Buttons chart. *'大見解' is one of the songs featured on the BEMANI SONGS ～Best of pop'n music～ video. *'大見解' could be unlocked in REFLEC BEAT groovin'!! Upper as part of the 3rd Set (Des-ROW's SELECTION) of the BEMANI MUSIC FOCUS unlocking system. **From September 17th, 2015 onwards, it could be purchased from the REFLEC Shop for 3800 Refle. **In REFLEC BEAT VOLZZA, it could be purchased in the Garage for 20 VOLZZA KEYs. **In REFLEC BEAT VOLZZA 2, it was playable by default. *After being removed from the initial release of REFLEC BEAT 悠久のリフレシア, 大見解 was revived on June 29th, 2017. Music CommentMusic and Character page (Japanese, archived) An inevitable fusion music that added the strength of hardcore to the awareness of hip hop. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page pop'n music ※ Denotes chart has been revised from the corresponding AC chart: *pop'n music 6 and 7 Battle NORMAL chart: the notecount of this chart correspond to the later HYPER chart of Battle Mode. *pop'n music Sunny Park EASY chart: the notecount of this chart is different from the old 5-Buttons chart (total notes: 166). *pop'n music portable 2 EX chart: total notes: 909. Long Version pop'n music Be-Mouse pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Hip Rock Jacket.png|大見解's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Sound Files 大見解 大見解 (DDR edit) 大見解 (Long Version) 大見解コア References Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music 6 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 6 Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 6 AC Songs Category:Des-ROW Songs Category:ALPHA Songs Category:Osamu Migitera Songs Category:Des-ROW Kumi Songs